Juice
by shakeitsalome
Summary: When the day began, she had no idea what it would entail. One-shot for Jojo.


**A/N: Just a little fluffy one-shot for Jojo to get her mind off being sick. I know you're already feeling better, love, but hope this helps! xo**

When he refused to budge at the sound of the screeching alarm, Jojo knew her husband was either exhausted or feeling bad. Usually he was up before the alarm and woke her at the appropriate time. Instead, the clock screamed until she switched it off. Next to her, he groaned, burrowing deeper beneath the covers. She pressed a kiss to the only part of his body exposed – the top of his head – and slid out of bed to ready herself for the day.

She showered, fully expecting him to enter the bathroom at some point. But for once she had the room to herself and, with a shrug, took her time fixing her hair. He was still in the bed when she reentered the bedroom. Rounding the bed, she gently tugged the covers down to expose his face. "Rise and shine," she greeted when he cracked one eye.

"Ugh," Wade grunted. "What time is it?" His voice was gravelly and deep.

"Nearly seven," she answered. She tilted her head to one side, knowing of his atrocious sleeping habits. "How much sleep did you get?"

"I don't even know." He coughed, a rattly sound that had her eyes widening in surprise. "Feel as though I've been run over."

Her hand instantly went to his forehead. Feeling no signs of a fever, she smoothed his tousled hair back. "Do you need anything?"

"Get some juice for me, will you love?" he requested.

"Of course." Jojo smiled. The thought of him being sick was unnerving. He was such a strong man, in more ways than one, but when he was ill he was as helpless as a child. "Something for the pain, too?"

He nodded as he pulled the covers back up. As she headed from the room he sneezed. It was a raucous, ear-rattling sound. Wincing at the sound of his miserable sniff directly after the sneeze, she hurried to get his juice and aspirin.

She had just poured the juice when he began calling her. Pitiful was the only term to describe his voice as he bellowed out her name. Forgetting the aspirin, she rushed to the stairs. "Coming, babe!"

"Could you bring up a slice of toast?" he called, followed by a series of coughs.

Jojo spun on her heel, then stopped. Opening her mouth, she froze at his next words.

"Buttered, love!"

Assuring that she would, she headed back into the kitchen. The toaster seemed to take ages, and when the golden brown slices popped up she snatched them onto a plate. After buttering them and cutting them into triangles, she grabbed the juice and the plate and once more headed for the stairs.

As she entered the bedroom she found him sitting up in bed. He grunted a thank-you as he took the juice and toast. He seemed content, for the moment, so she began to dress for the day. "I have to run to the store, do you need anything?"

"...My aspirin?" he suggested with a pout.

"Crap," she muttered, hopping on one foot as she struggled into her jeans. "Just a moment."

"Could you get chicken soup from the deli? And some of those little rolls from the bakery. I think I feel a fever coming on, too, so you might want to grab some..." He continued to rattle off his requests as she rummaged around the medicine cabinet for the aspirin. She carried the bottle to him, also bringing the thermometer so he could check his temperature.

Perched on the edge of the bed, she wrote down his list, raising an eyebrow at the amount of things he wanted. To be safe, though, she patted his leg. "Anything else, babe?"

He shook his head, settling back against the pillows he'd piled at the headboard. "If I think of something, I'll text you."

"Get some rest, I'll be back in a little bit," she promised, tucking the list into her purse. She scooted forward to place a kiss on his cheek, then made sure the TV remote was within reach. "Love you."

"Love you, too," he murmured.

Her cell phone alerted her to four text messages from him before she got to the store. With a sigh, Jojo added oranges, lemons, and Nyquil to the list. She didn't bother asking why he needed those particular items, merely sending him a message that she would get them. While rushing through so she could get home quickly and be with him, she tried to engage her intuition, adding things she thought he might want or need later in the day. She felt out of her element, though. Wade was never sick. There had been a few colds here and there, but those had all occurred while he was on tour. Not when he was at home and had only her to take care of him.

She was strong enough for this, though. She was his wife, after all, and who better to nurse him back to full health?

By the time she reached the checkout counter, she was grinding her teeth. She had received no less than ten messages him, each requesting that she get something else. A biting reply had been composed, then deleted when he sent another message telling her he loved her, and would she mind grabbing the papers for him?

The bag holding the oranges split open as she stumbled into the kitchen. Arms loaded, she watched in horror as the fruit rolled across the floor to bang against the front of the refrigerator. Tired and cranky after dealing with the crowded store, plus a bit peeved at drivers who didn't know where they were going, she dropped the bags on the counter and decided the oranges could stay where they were for the time being.

"Jojo, love, is that you?"

Wade's voice was closer than it should have been. Leaving the groceries, medicine and other things on the counter, she headed into the living room, quirking an eyebrow upon finding him on the couch. "Feeling better?" she asked, a bit hopefully, as she moved to sit on the arm of the couch. She heard a crinkling sound from beneath his blanket and when he reached up to scratch his chin she saw the orange residue on his fingers. "How were the Doritos?

"Could barely taste 'em," he grumbled. "And I'm not feeling better. I just got a little hungry and was too tired to go back up the stairs..."

"Oh, I see." She leaned to press a kiss to his cheek, clicking her tongue when she smelled the Doritos. "Want me to warm up the soup for you?"

He shook his head, pushing the blanket back and motioning for her to join him. The empty bag was tossed to the floor to join a few scattered tissues. "Come cuddle with me, love."

How could she resist? Kicking off her shoes, she joined him, eyebrow raising again when she found him completely naked beneath the blanket. She tucked herself close to his side, smiling when his arm slipped around her waist to keep her close. Eyes moving to the muted TV, she saw it was on an infomercial. Reaching for the remote as Wade tucked the blanket around them, she froze as her finger bumped against the button that returned to the previous channel.

"An accident," Wade murmured, hand sliding down her arm to retrieve the remote.

"No, no, I want to watch," she whispered, surprising herself as she stared at the couple onscreen. Her eyes were glued to them as the man's hand slid beneath the woman's skirt. Though nothing could be seen, just the movement of the hand caused her body to flood with heat. The arm around her waist tightened, and she was vaguely aware of Wade's hand sliding to rest on her thigh.

"Beautiful, isn't it," he asked softly, lips near her ear, "how she's rendered helpless by just a touch?"

"I know how she feels," Jojo said, biting down on her bottom lip. His hand gently pulled on her thigh until she parted them, then he cupped her, squeezing her through the denim. Suddenly it was too hot beneath the blanket. She reached to push it away but he grunted his disapproval.

"You're taking care of me today," he whispered, thumb popping open the button of her jeans. The arm beneath her shifted, plucking the remote from her hand and turning off the TV. "Let me take care of you right now."

There was something deliciously wanton about his fingers slipping into her jeans. Neither of them could see, but for the lump moving beneath the blanket. She turned her head, lips parting, and moaned when his lips covered hers just as his fingers pushed into her panties. A growl of approval vibrated their lips as he found her already wet. One long finger traced her slit before plunging into her. She cried out, the sound muffled by his mouth, clutching his forearm as he began a fast thrusting.

"I want to fuck you so badly," he whispered between kisses, his thumb sliding over her clit before pressing down on it roughly. "As soon as this cold or whatever is gone—"

"Yes," she cried. She wasn't sure whether it was the brief glimpse of porn or the fact that it had been several days since they'd made love, but she was already so close to orgasm her body was trembling. "Wade..."

"Come on," he urged, lips moving to her ear. His thumb began moving in hard, fast circles, another finger entering her.

"I want you inside me," she whispered, nails digging into his skin. "Please, babe."

"But—"

With a sharp whimper, she pulled her hand free of his arm and reached behind her. Grasping his hard cock, she gave it a few slow strokes. "Scientists say it's good to have sex while sick. Trust me."

"Later," he promised. "I want you to cum first." He bit down on her earlobe. "Now."

As though she were a puppet on a string that had to follow his orders, she felt her body explode. A shout ripped from her as his fingers and thumb worked double-time. Her entire body shook with the force, his name a plaintive cry as she slumped back against him. Struggling to breathe, she loosened her grip on his cock and stayed silent. He continued to hold her, thumb sliding away, his fingers easing their thrusting until they remained in her core. "Oh, God," she gasped when coherency returned.

"You're so hot when you cum," he whispered in her ear before kissing her temple. He gently pulled his hand from within her jeans, cupping her hip as he began to sit up. "Get upstairs so you can do it again."

Get upstairs? She doubted she could make it. Sated, she could only stare up at him, whining when he pulled her upright. "Do we have to go upstairs?" she asked softly, dragging a hand through her hair.

His smirk was devious, but lost some of its touch when he coughed. "We do if you want me to fuck you."

~Fin

**A/N – Okay the fluffiness went out the window... No apologies for that, though. Love you, Jojo! **


End file.
